1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable mattress, more particularly to an inflatable mattress with integrated upper and lower mattress bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional inflatable mattress 90 is shown to include a bottom wall 92, a top wall 91, and a plurality of uniformly spaced apart pull bands 93 interposed between and connected to the top and bottom walls 91, 92 to define a plurality of air chambers 94 which are in fluid communication with one another. An air-injecting valve is provided for injecting air into the chambers 94.
Referring to FIG. 2, due to the presence of a seam between each adjacent pair of the air chambers 94, a plurality of depressions are formed on the top wall 91 of the inflatable mattress 90. As such, when the user lies down on the top wall 91, the inflatable mattress cannot provide satisfactory support for the user""s body. In instances where two users share the same inflatable mattress, the inflatable mattress will create a rolling effect. That is, when one user tosses and turns at one end of the inflatable mattress, the other user at the other end will be jostled.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide an inflatable mattress with integrated upper and lower mattress bodies, which provides better comfort in comparison to the aforesaid conventional inflatable mattress.
Accordingly, an inflatable mattress according to the present invention includes an inflatable upper mattress body and an inflatable lower mattress body. The inflatable upper mattress body defines a plurality of elongated parallel upper chambers that extend in a first longitudinal direction, and that are in fluid communication with one another, and has a bottom wall that confines bottom sides of the upper chambers, that has a peripheral portion, and that is formed with a first hole which is disposed adjacent to the peripheral portion, which is in fluid communication with an adjacent one of the upper chambers, and which has a periphery. The inflatable lower mattress body is disposed below and is aligned with the upper mattress body, defines a plurality of elongated parallel lower chambers that extend in a second longitudinal direction, and that are in fluid communication with one another, and has a top wall that confronts the bottom wall of the upper mattress body, that confines top sides of the lower chambers, that has a peripheral portion, and that is formed with a second hole which is disposed adjacent to the peripheral portion of the top wall, which is in fluid communication with an adjacent one of the lower chambers, which is vertically registered with the first hole, and which has a periphery. Each of the lower chambers has a transverse cross-section greater than that of the upper chamber. The periphery of the second hole is integrally connected to the periphery of the first hole so as to permit adjoining of the first and second holes, thereby permitting fluid communication of the upper chambers with the lower chambers via the first and second holes.